


Sick Days

by SkyDawnBird3416



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Sick Qrow is a bad Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first post on this site and I'm still learning how to navigate AO3. Hopefully those who read this like my work. This story is from almost two years ago.

He could not get sick.

Not today

Today was team STRQ’s final presentation for their first year. He and his team had worked hard on their project for the past two months.

But Qrow woke up with chills, headache, and upset stomach on the day of the presentation. Not to mention a terrible fever. He had to play it off until after second period, then he would be free.

He was not going to disappoint his sister, friend, and girlfriend/partner. He just had to make it through the morning, even if it killed him.

The rest of the team had left early because they, minus Qrow, had to do final touches on their essays and get approval from Summer. Qrow had done that last night.

After getting dressed in the correct uniform, Qrow went to get coffee for his team. After the coffee was distributed his team looked at him. Summer went up to him and saw his tired eyes.

“Are you ok?” She said in a soft voice while Raven went up to him to inspect him closely. She knew her brother was not okay.

“Hmm” Qrow said tiredly. He just wanted to sleep and stay that way forever.

Before his teammates could question him more the bell rang signaling students that they had five minutes to get to first period.

Team STRQ were on their way to first period. Tai and Raven looked at each other and nodded. Tai went walked ahead to distract Summer giving his girlfriend/partner to talk to her twin.

Raven did not wasted in checking her brother. Putting her hand on his forehead and cheek she felt too much body heat for an average person.

“You’re sick, aren’t you.” She said softly Qrow leaned into her hand, the cool touch was welcoming. That’s the answer she needed.

“Qrow you need to rest. You’re going to get sicker.” They reached the door to the classroom.

Qrow shook his head and Raven already knew why. The presentation.

“Just promise me that you will sleep this period and go the the nurse after we present. I’m going to tell Tai and Summer, they deserve to know.” She was worried, her little brother was always good at hiding his feelings and injuries.

Qrow nodded knowing two things. One first period was free and two his teammates could read him like a book.

After seating down. Qrow at the end, Summer next to him, then Raven, lastly Tai. Qrow went straight to sleep after the teacher took attendance.

Raven passed the message to Tai and Summer, who became equally worried that Qrow would push himself too far. Summer patted his black hair, which by the looks of things comforted him.

Fifty minutes later, first period was over. Qrow was woken up by the bell. Summer held Qrow’s hand while walking. His eyes were barely open. Tai and Raven were walking behind them. By the looks of things he looked like he was going to collapsed any minute.

After seating in the back of the classroom, Summer pulled Qrow’s head onto her lap. She could feel the fever on her pale hands. They had three minutes before class started, so during that time she was softly patting his head and let him sleep.

When class began, Dr. Oobleck called team STRQ first. They walked and presented. While getting applauses, team STR were ready to take their sick teammate to the nurse.

Before even getting off the stage Qrow eyes went rolling to the back of his head. Resulting in him to fall backwards. Summer using her teleportation semblance caught his head before it hit the ground. Then the teacher instructed Raven to get the nurse, which she already had on speed dial. In the meantime Tai went to get Ozpin.

When Ozpin came into the room he saw what was going on. Telling the rest of the students that class was dismissed.

Two nurses and a doctor came into the room when the rest of the students left. Qrow was sweating, twitching, shaking, and mumbling words no one understood.

The nurse took his temperature and it came back as 102 degrees Fahrenheit and rising. They put him on a gurney, and wheeled him into the medical wing in which after a door no one else but medical staff could go in.

Three hours passed since Qrow went through those doors. During that time team STR explained to the faculty what happened before. Anyone who knew Qrow knew that he too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

One of the nurse came out and explained that Qrow’s fever worsened because he had a serious bacterial infection. He would be in the wing for two days and then released for bed rest for 48 hours.

When they saw him was still asleep. He looked horrible though. His skin paler than he actually was. An IV hooked to his arm, antibiotics on his left, and heart monitor on the right side of his bed. He looked a little calmer but still looked terrible.

By Beacon rules, only the partners can be with each other when one of them is injured/sick, during class hours. Although Raven was annoyed with this but she trusted Summer enough to be watch him. When they left Summer took a chair and place it close to Qrow’s head and held his hand, humming soft lullabies.

Three hours later Qrow came to feeling a little bit relieved but still horrible. He tried to sit up but was gently pushed down again by a small and soft hand.

He decided to open his eyes and saw a pair of silver eyes. Summer. Her face showed worry and concerned.

“Next time your sick, you tell us no matter what day it is.”

Qrow nodded and and held on to Summer’s hand. He was about to go back to sleep when the door opened. Revealing Raven and Tai, walking over to the Hummingbird duo.

“So, how are you feeling Qrow?” Tai asked

“Weak” Qrow said in a hoarse tired voice.

“I talked to our teacher, and he said that everything besides the fainting part our presentation was excellent. When got an A+. He also wishes you get well.” Raven said

Qrow was in too much pain and too tired to speak again so he just nodded his head and close his eyes. He felt a kiss on his forehead while going back to sleep.

Qrow was back to himself in a couple of days. And he learned his lesson.

If he is sick, he going to stay in his damn bed.


End file.
